Life is Fun!
by Dondiablo
Summary: Alvin has an easy life with his friends and family, until one day Alvin makes one mistake costing him the most dearest thing to him! I suck at summaries, the story is well better! :)


**Hi everyone, I'm just beginning to write my first novel please read my preview and let me know what you think, it isn't perfect still in the planning process :). I do apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes, we are not all perfect ;)! Enjoy! :D**

 **Preview of Life is Fun !**

Alvin Seville sat at the dinning room table looking out into space as he was day dreaming. He rubbed his brown furry face with his hands to still see it was 9 o'clock at night, looking at the kitchen clock on the wall. His brown hazel eyes, searched around the room trying to think of an answer how he was going to get out of this mess. Alvin knew Brittany had gotten the wrong idea behind the whole of the situation. Now, he was going to pay big time unless he came up with an idea how to clam down his childhood friend and explain the situation.

'Why does this always happen too me...' Alvin thought to himself.

Then suddenly there were raised voices outside, Alvin stood up trying to listen who the voices belonged too, making the chair fall over in the process. There were slamming doors from a car as more people who were joining in the conversation, as the doors kept shutting after the voices. Then Alvin realised it was Brittany with Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor. He was sixteen years old and was standing up wearing his red hoodie, blue jeans and red Nike 90 air max shoes. Alvin thought this is the time to sort out the situation has he wanted to get things right.

'ALVIN!' Shouted Brittany as she was banging on the door of the Seville's.

Suddenly, the lights turned on in the house and Alvin's farther, David Seville, burst into the dining room to see what commotion was.

'Alvin, what's going on?' Asked Dave in a startled way.

'Brittany, is on the war path, Dave'

'Why? What have you done now Alvin!? You're always upsetting her in some way or form!'

'Better answer the door' Alvin replied, ignoring the question.

Alvin walked over to the door as he passed through the living room and he rested his head against the front door, dreading what was coming next. Slowly, he started to unlock the big oak door and Brittany stopped banging on the door. Soon, Brittany pushed her way in with her pink dress on with her pink high heels. Mascara was running down her face mixed with her tears and her blue eyes were locked on Alvin with rage.

'Why?' Asked Brittany in a low voice, with Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore just stood starring at the whole situation from the porch. Not knowing how to act as they had never seen her this angry before with Alvin.

'What do you want me to say' Alvin replied in a clam way.

'I want you to tell me about why would you do such a thing to me like that!' Brittany replied in a loud tone of voice.

'All I was doing was trying to do was celebrate your birthday and give you a nice memory about your sweet 16, but you took it the wrong way!' Alvin repiled in a grown up way.

'No you were trying too ruin everything for me and mess everything up as you always have done since I have met you!'.

'Thats not true!, it went wrong and it made me look like I was making fun when I wasn't!' replied Alvin with a raised voice, trying to make her see reason.

Soon realising Brittany couldn't hold her temper anymore she grabbed hold of his red hoodie and pulled him in closer to make sure he didn't miss this. Brittany shouted at the top of her voice...

'I HATE YOU AND HOPE I NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!'

Alvin's eyes widened to the horror of what she just said to him and fell against the white wall of the hallway and looked at Brittany. Brittany stood there with the same look on her face and covered her mouth. Suddenly, Alvin stood up with tears being to well up in his eyes and then Brittany released even more at what she had done.

'Alvin...' Brittany whispered too Alvin with tears running down her face.

Alvin stood up and ran out of the house crying with the words of hurt echoing in his head...

 **Thanks for reading the preview of Life is Fun! Depending on the reaction to this I will hopefully release the first chapter soon :) !**


End file.
